


Bro Cuddle

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ain't nothin' wrong with a little Bro Cuddle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Cuddle

Courfeyrac was gently ushered back to consciousness by the looping menu music of his _Clueless_ DVD. He noted with a hazy smile that one of his hands was tangled in someone’s hair; he pulled his fingers through it, attempting to smooth down the sleep-tossed strands. His couch-mate purred a contented sigh, nuzzling his collarbone. Courfeyrac chuckled low in his throat.

“I guess we’re off to a pretty solid start, then, huh, roomie?”

The body snuggled up to his went tense. “Oh — oh jeez, I’m sorry!” In seconds the weight that had been curled into Courfeyrac’s torso was lifted and his new roommate, the stuttery, polite Pontmercy, was pacing, pushing his hands into his hair and effectively ruining Courfeyrac’s handiwork. “I’m so sorry, I just — just fell asleep, and then — ah, crap, this is so awkward —”

“It’s not, really,” Courfeyrac yawned with a warm smile, stretching and shaking his hands through his sleep-tumbled curls. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with a little Bro Cuddle.”

“I’m not — y’know, I’m not — well, _y’know —”_

When Courfeyrac realized what the now beet-red Marius was trying to say he did try not to laugh; he just wasn’t successful. He sat up and popped his back. “Oh, believe me, dude, I know. I mean, when I saw the hair, y’know, I thought you might be, but then you opened your mouth and nope, no, you’re just one hell of a sheltered little butterfly. A straight one.”

Marius chuckled weakly, fiddling with a ring on his little finger. “That about captures me, yeah,” he agreed. “What, uh, what about you? Are you, uh —?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be,” Courfeyrac said with a wink. Marius looked like he didn’t quite know whether or not to laugh, so Courf did so for him. “Simmer down, Pontmercy; you’re cute, but you’re not that cute. I’m bi, I guess. If we’re gonna put a label on it.” He glanced at his watch. 7:07. The morning was yet young; the weekend could wait. He turned the TV off and sprawled back out on the couch. “Well, I think I’m gonna try to catch a few more winks.”

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence.

“… D’you mind if I join?”

Without opening his eyes, Courfeyrac stretched an arm out toward Marius and pulled him back into the Bro Cuddle, rubbing the gangly kid’s back with a sleepy grin.


End file.
